Mati/Glowing red eyes
Mysterious Phenomenon Sighted There's been alot of news and rumors that fellow block story adventurers claimed that they have witnessed a pair of glowing red eyes which they called 'Mati'. It seems that the phenomenon is true(You should enlarge the photo). In newer versions, the Mati has been turned into a boss entity that at first appears as a pair of glowing red eyes, only to take the form of a level 100 ghost-like, hostile figure. Matis are rather rare and only spawn at night, though from my encounters it can be in any biome. Beware, for they can also faze through blocks. Interactions Nothing. Nothing at all. When you try to get closer for a good look,before you even expect it,Mati disappears in an instant. Newer Version: After being stalked by the red eyes, they will take the form of a giant wisp-like figure with two giant, red, glowing orbs of eyes. All the ones I have encountered have spawned at level 100. What about it? You are very very lucky to witness this elusive entity called Mati. It is perhaps the most rarest thing to see in the realm of block story,let alone take a picture of it. Newer: If you want a better chance of finding a Mati, turn your spawning up to 50 and look around. Becareful not to mistake the stars for its eyes. I would recommend finding a large open area, such as the ocean, in order to look around easily. Trivia *Despite most people speculate that Mati is a mob,Technically it isn't. Mati cannot be considered as a mob because it has no health bar and name tag. *Mati is passive(not hostile,don't believe what people say about that!). ***Newer Version Mati is insanely hostile! Don't approach it unless you're well prepared. *Mati is very shy and will disappear unless you are really far that you can barely even notice it! ***The red eyes will vanish for a second before being replaced with its wisp, boss form. *Mati might be an easter egg in block story. ***Now Mati is a boss, you need to kill around 20 in order to gain access for it as a pet. *In Greek knowledge,Mati is an evil eye...check it out for more info! *It's good luck to witness Mati and tell the tale with proof! ***Unless you're a noob! Then you want to run *Do enlarge the photo so that you can finally see what this mysterious entity looks like. ***The best I can describe it is a grey Misdreavus (Pokémon.) *Newer Information added by Klawtwo~ Useful info Mati always spawned at level 100 with 4000 health (in hardcore, it is 8000), ranging from 100 to 250+ (in hardcore, it is from 300-800+) damage each to the player. The damage increased by the lower it's health. Mati spawns, like the Shiva, in an area of 50 lvl mobs, so you have to go far away from your spawn point. Mati, when killed, will dropped a Dark Axe, a Saw Shield, a Goblin's Pickaxe and a Replicator. However, it has a chances of 1/10 to drop Mati Soul with it. Mati needs to be killed with Magic, as because Melee can't (and won't) hurt it. However, if you try to use the Dark Axe on it, it will heals Mati instead, wasting a couple seconds of your life. Tips : If you managed to find Mati, I highly suggest you use your Soul Catcher on it, and not kill it first -Useful info contributed by a Fandom User(Kudos for you!) Maple Kitsune (talk) 01:21, November 25, 2017 (UTC)Maple Kitsune